


Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Founders Era, M/M, Omega Tobirama, Teacher-Student Relationship, but i skipped the non con, noncon, technically date-rape, the right way to deal with student crushes, we're all going to hell anyway :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Tobirama was used to being the youngest in everything.But he'dletit happen.This was his fault.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 29
Kudos: 213





	Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

Tobirama was used to being the younger in everything.

He'd been precocious in everything but his own birth; taking an extra two weeks time in his mother before he'd finally come out - but his eyes were open and aware earlier than any other child, his sensing range larger and more sensitive than any other in the clan twice his age by the time he was six.

He walked, ran, sparred, fought faster and better than anyone else his own age; he was used to being almost on par with his Anija even though he was four years younger than Anija (until Hashirama's own ridiculous powers swelled with puberty).

He was more intelligent than most people ten years older than him, more curious than those fifteen years older, and was discussing strategy and politics with his older cousins and even some of his Father's advisors by the time he was nine.

He'd read every book he could have, every thought any expert had had on strategy, literature, and jutsu, chakra manipulation and anything even written that the Senju had in their archives, and that by the time he was eleven he was making lists of books and scrolls that their own archivists had to start acquiring (or he would).

He was used to being the younger in everything; youngest powerful sensor in the five countries, youngest inventor of powerful jutsu, youngest on the battlefield.

He even presented younger than almost anyone - getting his first heat at eleven, and learning how to deal with the heats alone with a custom blend of the medicines that the Nara traded them.

The only thing he hadn't been youngest _of_ was the fact he was, by the time Konoha was formed, he was probably the oldest omega who had not once shared a heat with anyone.

* * *

Teaching children not of his clan was oddly sweet and energizing even as it was draining. But it never made him hate humanity the way trying to get twenty different Clans and Minor Families agree on the Academy curriculum every term (not season, children couldn't _learn_ without taking breaks and this was ridiculous). Even getting them to agree to short terms of ten weeks, then weekly breaks in between, and then getting them all to even agree to sending children to just learn the _basics_ of absolutely necessary _literacy_ gave him rage-induced headaches just remembering it.

Children themselves had the excuse of still-growing brains for their obstinancy, and generally they were curious rather than stubborn.

Despite what Madara and the other Uchiha complained about, he'd never found the Uchiha detestable. (It wasn't _logical_ , and Tobirama hated illogic.)

The way that half his students (apprentices, he'd had to sell it to the Clans as an _apprenticeship_ ) had a crush on him was weird, but understandable, based on the psychological texts he'd found when he was fifteen and wondering why he was illogically flushing every time one of his older cousins had walked by after a work-out.

He was an older respected person in their eyes, both a role-model and a safe-target for burgeoning hormones and new growing feelings.

As long as he ignored it, it'd be fine.

They'd grow out of it.

* * *

By the time they were sixteen, he had to concede that they were adult enough that he could _allow_ them to drink in his presence. Hiruzen's argument was that they all were now taking C-ranks alone (and how much had the clans screamed at him for coming up with standardized rubrics of charging and ranking of missions), and they were practically chuunin already.

(Oh and hadn't _that_ been something for the books on exactly how loud the clan heads and the newly formed Elder Council had yelled at him for daring to even _rank_ their shinobi.)

And maybe, he thought, he could stop being their sensei now. They were already going on missions in smaller teams on their own, Danzou and Hiruzen were blooming into leadership that just made him proud, and Torifu and Homura were apparently making plans on starting a business together.

A _business_! Completely unthinkable before the Village, and now two young people from completely unrelated clans were thinking of going into _business_ together. Something almost frivolous, a restaurant chain of some sort.

"Sensei," Kagami said, holding up a sake bottle to him. "Sensei what are you thinking?"

Tobirama allowed himself a smile, and accepted the bottle.

How long had it taken for Kagami's crush to wear off? A year, he'd thought, and now Kagami was a self-confident alpha of good standing even within his own stuffy, lineage focused Clan.

He could even see Kagami with his own little team of academy graduates; he was good with children, patient with younger shinobi, and an excellent team player. How novel, he thought, that he could see his own students having futures beyond how well they could kill.

"I'm just thinking of how proud I am of you. All of you," he said, and smiled faintly at the way Kagami laughed in response, the flush from alcohol dusting his cheeks.

"Sensei is smiling!" Hirzuen exclaimed and they all laughed - like Tobirama hadn't heard the silly joke from them (and everyone else) that Tobirama never smiled.

"Silly," Tobirama said, and took a swallow of the sake Kagami had offered him, and since Kagami was still looking at him, reached over to ruffle his hair the way he used to Hiruzen when he had still been eleven.

It had been a long time since he'd drunk sake in such relaxed circumstances, and he could feel the alcohol loosening the knot in his shoulders; when Kagami nudged up closer to him, he didn't pull away, just leaned back with a sigh, watching Danzou and Hiruzen bicker playfully, and Koharu add her own input.

"Are you tired, Sensei?" Kagami asked, a little too close to his ear, and Tobirama hummed, tipping his head away. "Perhaps you should turn in."

"Mm. Yes," Tobirama said. "You all can stay up if you want, though if you order too many snacks it's going to be out of your pocket not mine." He smiled indulgently at the protests from his students - as if he hadn't already paid for their stay in the onsen.

When he swayed a little as he stood up, he realised that the alcohol must have hit him harder than he'd expected, and Kagami was right; he should really turn in.

"Here, sensei," Kagami said, catching him by the waist. "Hah, it's been a while since you've drank, sensei?"

"Yes," Tobirama said, shaking his head a little. "if I started drinking every time i had to deal with the Council my liver would have failed within a year."

"Your stubborn fortitude is admirable," Kagami said, and Tobirama would have poked him in the nose for that cheeky imitation of his own tones, but the floor really was rocking a little too much for him to be stable, and so he just let Kagami support him back to his room and futon.

"Being a brat," he told Kagami, as he flopped down onto his futon. Hng, the room was so hot.

"But your brat," Kagami said, and under the cheer there was an.

Odd tone.

Tobirama's gaze flicked up to Kagami's face.

"You can go back to the others," he said.

"Hm. I think not," Kagami said, and Kagami leaned closer, hands brushing at the collar of Tobirama's yukata. "They won't miss us."

"Kagami," Tobirama said, confused at the hands on his yukata, how close Kagami was leaning and - his scent.

Strong alpha scent, brushing against Tobirama's nose and Kagami's calloused thumbs touching Tobirama's neck.

"Kagami. Your scent-blockers have worn off."

"Have they?" Kagami said, and his smile was weirdly crooked, and his scent got... stronger. thicker. "Do you like it, Sensei?"

Tobirama blinked, confused and.

No wait.

Kagami's crush had long since worn off, this couldn't be what Tobirama thought.

"I'm drunk," he said. "Go back to the others."

"I think not, Sensei," Kagami said, paused and smiled wider.

There were teeth in that smile.

"You're such a tease, Tobirama." And there was a flurry of movement, and somehow Tobirama's motions were slowed - by drink, by the fact that this was his _student_ , and Kagami's hands were steel on Tobirama's wrists, pinning him down on the futon, and Kagami's smile was very, _very_ close to his mouth. "But it's okay. You don't have to wait anymore."

"I'm not wai-" Tobirama said, and yelped sharply when Kagami darted in, and _bit_ his neck, his _gland_ , and his whole body _jerked_ at the flood of alpha pheromones assaulting his nose - and.

the flooding of his body with his own omega hormones - a familiar rush of heat that pooled in his belly.

"Wh- Kagami. _What was in that sake_!?"

"Don't worry, Tobirama," Kagami said, licking a hot stripe up Tobirama's throat that made him _shudder_. "I'll take care of you."

* * *

Tobirama would not recommend a drug-induced heat. _Ever_.

The loss of control, the loss of all upper faculties of the mind was completely and utterly _frightening_. He'd not lost such control of his body and himself since his first heat and before he'd learned how to train himself into recognising the signs of impending heat and dealt with it appropriately.

But the chemical barrier between his control and his hormones meant he could only remember the visceral terror ....

Afterwards.

* * *

Afterwards, he touched the mark on his throat with shaky fingers, noted the rough soreness between his legs, the sticky evidence of how he'd let.

He'd let his own student.

He was used to being the youngest in everything.

But in this, the young alpha spooning him from behind, nuzzling his nape with pleased, smug alpha possessiveness, Tobirama was completely lost.

END

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't generally do ABO in Naruto - it still feels a little bit weird to use the dynamics that originated from Supernatural and other American media in Japanese media fandom, but i still LIKE the feels from such an AU. 
> 
> Therefore I used a slightly more Japanese feel of it - drugs is easily available, and both alphas and omegs all are expected to use blockers and suppressants. 
> 
> and touched on the more... interesting aspects of teacher-student dynamics (uh. in a terrible sense lol) and yet way omegas can be incredibly vulnerable _anyway_. 
> 
> The oppression is... more subtle. :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Process of Rationalization](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978951) by [Lilili_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilili_cat/pseuds/Lilili_cat)




End file.
